Some sun-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale PV installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, sun-tracking solar power systems may include rows of PV modules supported on respective torque tube assemblies. The PV modules are commonly attached to the torque tube assemblies using conventional fasteners, such as bolts or rivets.